Baby Names
by Goddess Char
Summary: How hard can it be to agree on two names for your child? Full of fluff. [Pairing: Gruvia with a very tiny hint of NaLu]


**A/N:** _Please enjoy, review, and feel free to favorite when you're done! This is about medium story length and it's an idea that has been swimming in my head for quite some time, though due to being busy with school, etc I'm just now starting on this. Hope you enjoy this fluffy Gruvia fic!_

 _Have a wonderful day! ^w^_

* * *

 ** _Baby Names  
_**

"Ooh Gray-sama, it's time!" Juvia Fullbuster, wife of Fairy Tail's ice mage Gray Fullbuster, called as she merrily clasped her hands together in the living room of the couple's house and plopped down on the couch. She rubbed a hand over her belly, which was protruding from the rest of her body due to the five month old baby she was carrying. A smile graced her lips as she thought of the child she would be holding in her arms in less than four months. She couldn't wait, and neither could Gray.

The water mage heard Gray shuffling down the stairs and grumbling something about the baby as he crossed the living room and made his way to where his wife was seated. Her lively cerulean eyes locked with his onyx orbs and she nearly jumped out of her seat with excitement, almost forgetting she was carrying their baby. Juvia wrapped her arms around Gray's neck in a tender hug, and he reciprocated by wrapping his arms around her stomach with a small grin on his face. "Time for what exactly, Juvia?" he asked her, already anticipating her joyous answer and breaking her hug so he could sit her back on the couch.

Juvia giggled as she felt a soft kick from the baby and rubbed her stomach again. "It's time for Gray-sama and Juvia to choose baby names for our baby!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms up with glee, her smile pure and unwavering.

Gray chuckled and sat down beside her, picking up the notepad and pencil that earlier, Juvia had placed on the coffee table. He turned to a blank page and wrote across the top "Baby Names" in large, bold letters, then underlined the title. "Alright, who goes first? And are we going to pick names for the boy or the girl first?"

Gray and Juvia had decided a few days into Juvia's pregnancy that they wouldn't be getting an ultrasound at all during the pregnancy, as they wanted to be surprised on what the baby's gender would be. However, Juvia's doctor had had to remind them that by having an ultrasound, they would be able to check on the baby to see if it was healthy inside the water mage and to be sure that the pregnancy was going fine. Gray and Juvia had argued that it still wasn't necessary for them, that they wanted to be thoroughly surprised, but her doctor had persuaded them despite their pleas. Gray and Juvia had then decided that every time Juvia did go to have an ultrasound, they would wear blindfolds to blanket their vision so that they weren't spoiled about the gender of their child. Even though Juvia's doctor did tease them quite rudely about it and it was strange of them to do so, they really wanted to be surprised.

"Gray-sama and Juvia can take turns choosing names, and we can start with choosing the boy names first! Juvia has lots of good ideas!"

Gray suddenly gulped unsurely, discreetly peering at his wife to see what was going on inside her head. He had a sudden dread of the male names she had picked out; the woman was infatuated with him, however that was no longer a scary thing since the two of them were married. But if she had been thinking about Gray at all when she had been choosing names, then the names she said were bound to revolve around his own.

"First off Juvia," Gray was saying nervously, tapping the pencil in his left hand on the notepad as her gaze met his, "we're going to make some rules. No silly names, okay? We are not going to name our child anything that is remotely related to animals, cities, states, etc. I will not be walking around town with a boy named Washington or a girl named Kitty. That's not happening. So let's be creative and choose-"

"Gray Jr.!" Juvia cried, beaming at him as the baby kicked again.

First confusion tinted his face, then surprise, then utter disgust. "W-What?"

"Juvia thought about this a long time ago when she first met Gray-sama and she was planning their future son's name! When Juvia first met Gray-sama, her whole life flashed before her eyes and she imagined Gray-sama and Juvia together with kids. Gray Jr. was the name of our first child, Gray-sama. It's perfect!" Gray didn't know if it was her hormones or not, but the water mage seemed unusually cheery about the suggestion.

Gray dropped the pencil and notepad and rubbed his ears, hoping what he had heard was completely wrong. He had never known she had had fantasies about them having a family _the first time they met._ And Gray Jr.? What kind of name was that? He had to admit that having a child named after him was pretty cool and could earn him some points against Natsu whenever the two had their next argument. Natsu and Lucy were having a baby soon within some months themselves, and Gray knew Natsu would be much too clueless to choose something like "Natsu Jr." with the hopes that it could be used against Gray. But right off the bat, _Gray Jr.?_ Maybe if they had another kid, but he would _not_ tolerate their first child being named something as... _crazy_ as that.

"Hm...what about Jack?"

Juvia shook her head vigorously. "Juvia knows Gray-sama is thinking about Jack Frost when he chose that name because our son will probably have ice magic like Gray-sama just as Jack-san does, but she doesn't like that name. Jack is too original. Juvia likes Gray Jr.!"

Gray sighed and scooped up the pencil and notepad from the floor "Gray Jr. is too common because it's already my name. And Jack is not _that_ original, Juvia, it's been a while since I came across someone named Jack."

Juvia crossed her arms over her chest ad puffed out her cheeks at him, slightly annoyed but looking rather cute. "Fine! Then Juvia chooses Gray _Sr._!"

"Juvia, if we name our child Gray _I'll_ be the senior because I'm the oldest. The child will be the junior."

"Then let's name it Gray Jr.!"

"No!" Gray face-palmed and rubbed his eyes wearily before sighing again. "Let's just...see what else we can think of," he said in a more calmer tone.

"Alright Gray-sama," Juvia replied in a quieter voice then before. The gears in her head spun in place for a few moments until a light bulb flickered on above her head and she shouted, "Grayman!"

A shudder ran down Gray's spine from the horrible sensations that were affiliated with the name. Grayman? Their child would be the laughing stock of the world for his whole life. "J-Juvia, now..." He lost his train of thought until a new thought occurred to him: Why was she so obsessed with his name?

"Gray-sama doesn't like Grayman? Then how about Grayson?"

"Ehhh..." Gray scratched behind his head, deep in thought.

"Ooh, Juvia has a good one for a boy's name! We can call him Graykenstein!"

" _Juvia!"_ Was she _nuts?_ Sure the woman was full of uncontrollable hormones, but _Graykenstein_? They were **_not_ ** going to name their child after an idiotic monster.

"Gray-sama is right, that is very silly..." Juvia chewed on her bottom lip for a little bit and rubbed her tummy when the baby kicked again. "What do you want to be called, baby?" she asked her stomach with a smile.

Gray was still in deep concentration, trying to think of a name that was both creative and unique, and didn't sound as if they had taken the name of something or someone else and had added Gray to it. But choosing the perfect name was a lot harder than he had pictured it before; whenever Juvia reminded him that they needed to decide on both a male and female name, he had always thought it would be simple: Juvia suggests something and he would agree just like that then the matter would be done. But since his wife was so obsessed with his name and he himself was brain dead at the moment, it was increasingly difficult.

"Juvia, I'll think of a boy's name and you decide a girl's name, okay?" Gray finally said, kissing her temple then pulling back the reclining lever so he could lay back on the couch.

"Ooh, Juvia already has a good girl name! Graylina!"

Instead of getting irritated with the absurd name choice, Gray just laughed. "Funny, but no, Juvia."

"Graybelle? Gray Anne? Grayceline?"

"Oi oi oi, try to choose a name without _my_ name in it, alright? It's kind of nerve-racking hearing my name used like this."

Juvia giggled into her hand and moved to lay down and squeeze in next to Gray on their recliner, making sure she was in a position that wouldn't upset the baby. Her husband watched her as she fussed around until she finally remained still after she was assured the baby was fine with the way she was laying, and she looked up at him with her large, sparkling blue eyes. Gray smiled at her, and she returned it while blushing slightly. She then grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly before whispering to him in a soft but serious tone, "Juvia has been thinking of silly names, and she is very sorry. But Juvia has a real name that she has been putting a lot of thought into, and she really hopes Gray-sama will like it." The woman paused as she was choosing her words.

Gray waited for her until it had become quiet for too long and he thought she had forgotten what she was going to say. "What name did you choose, Juvia?" he inquired curiously, hoping it wasn't anything that sounded like his name even though she had said she had been thinking hard about this one.

"Well, Juvia knows how important Ur-san was to Gray-sama. Even though Juvia never met Ur-san herself, whenever Gray-sama would talk about her Juvia could tell she was of the utmost importance to Gray, and that he cared deeply for her. Ur-san was Gray-sama's teacher and she helped him become the man he is today. It's thanks to Ur-san that Gray-sama has perfected Ice-Make magic and that Gray-sama is the loving, caring man he is now. And Juvia knows that even nowadays, Gray-sama misses Ur-san a lot. That's why if we have a girl, Juvia decided that she wanted to name the girl after Ur-san in honor of the woman that shaped Gray-sama's life."

"Juvia," Gray said breathlessly, in awe of the woman lying beside him as she was squeezing his hand while explaining. His heart was pounding ferociously in his chest, and had been since his wife had first mentioned Ur. He was desperately eager to hear what name Juvia had chosen, especially if she said it was a name that would honor his teacher.

"Juvia has been thinking about this since she first found out she was pregnant, because she knows that the baby's name is extremely important and the one we decide to pick will stick with our baby forever and we can never change it. So, to honor Ur-san's name and her legacy, Juvia chose the name Uriana."

"Ur-Uriana..." The ice mage's mind fumbled around the name. It was creative, unique, and it originated from Ur's name instead of his own. Hell, it was even _cute._ "Uriana..." he repeated.

Juvia abruptly sat up and frantically waved her hands around while shaking her head feverishly. "Juvia knows it's a little weird...so for backup Juvia also chose Urabelle in case Gray-sama didn't like Uriana-"

"No, Juvia, it's alright." Gray kicked the recliner back into the couch and got up to kneel in front of Juvia as she was sitting on the sofa. He cupped her face in his hands and planted his lips firmly on hers, making sure he licked over her lips with his tongue just as she liked and that he kissed her passionately. When he was done, he took her hands in his and smiled contentedly at her, resting his forehead against hers as she was panting softly from their kiss. "I love it," he finished saying, and this caused his wife's face to brighten up.

Her eyes glimmered with happiness and her cheeks burned with love as she squeezed his hands again and kissed him a second time, this time more swifter. "Gray-sama loves it? Juvia is glad!"

Gray chuckled and sat back down beside her once more before picking up the notepad and pencil and making a "Girls' Names" column. After underlining the column name, he wrote in cursive handwriting and in large letters " _Uriana_ " then showed it to Juvia. She squealed and pat her stomach as she felt a soft kick from the baby while Gray was making the "Boys' Names" column.

"Now that Juvia chose the girl name, what male name did Gray-sama choose?"

"Well, it was tough. I wanted to at first think of something that related to your name, but it's hard to find a guy's name that relates to rain or sounds like 'Juvia'. So then I thought about how you were trying to think of a boy's name that was related to my name, and I remembered my name was a color. So I started think of some colors that could be potential boys' names and stopped at blue. Your hair is blue, your eyes are blue, and there's a great possibility that our child might have blue hair when its born. But blue itself didn't seem good enough for me, so I thought outside the box and reflected on other shades of blue. It would have been cerulean but I finally accepted the color azure. So Juvia, if it's alright with you, if we have a son let's name him Azure."

Juvia clapped her hands. "Yes! And his nickname can be Azzie-chan!"

Gray rolled his eyes playfully at her and proceeded to write down "Azure" under the "Boys' Names" column on the sheet of paper.

Juvia clapped again. "If we have a girl, her nickname is Ur-chan without a doubt!"

"Of course." Gray kissed her cheek and hugged her from the side, resting his chin atop her head. She relaxed in his arms and giggled, then took one of his hands and placed it over her stomach a split second before the baby kicked her core with a force strong enough that Gray could practically feel the pain. Gray pulled his hand back and questioned if a kick that powerful had hurt her, but she continued beaming and assured him she was completely fine.

"So Azure and Uriana then, eh?"

"Yes, Azzie-chan and Ur-chan it is."

* * *

 **There we go!  
**

 **We all know Juvia loves Gray with all her heart so I would think that she would want to name their child anything that could fit the name Gray into it. Gray would eventually get annoyed and convince her to be more serious and choose something else, a headcanon that influenced this fic. And I've always thought about a name for their son. Gray's father Silver is named after a color and he himself is a color so I've always thought it would be amazing if Gray's son was named after a color, too. I chose Azure because it's the color or close to the shade of Juvia's hair, though I would have liked to choose a color that is the same shade as gray and silver, however I couldn't think of/don't know of any. And as explained in here, Uriana is to honor Ur's name, though it's not the major name I've always had in mind for the Gruvia daughter.**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading! Whether you enjoyed it, despised it, or is unsure about your opinion on this, I'd love to hear a review about what you thought, and you can even request a fic as well!**

 **Thank you again! Have a heartfelt day/night! ^v^  
**


End file.
